This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We wish to understand the role that primate cortical visual area MT plays in the processing of visual motion cues. By studying the stimulus-response properties of single neurons in this area and the nature of their connections with other regions of the brain, we hope to learn how the receptive field properties of the neurons come about and how they are useful to the animal. We use single neuron recording and 2-deoxyglucose to build up a picture of the visual map in area MT, and anatomical tracer experiments combined with in vivo imaging to learn how this map is connected to other areas of the brain. The study will shed light on the problems of how the brain organizes and processes sensory information, and how this information is made available to the various motor systems that need it.